Perfectly Imperfect
by myria-chan
Summary: 30 Kisses Challenge: SouMomo We love because it's the only true adventure. (Nikki Giovanni)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Free!

**A/N: **Help, I am deep into SouMomo. :D

Remember that really ancient popular 30 Subjects Challenges back in the days for every pairing. It has always been a life goal of mine to complete one for my OTP. So, thank you SouMoMo for existing. My dream will finally come into realization.

I share this happiness with every SouMomo fan out there. Who cares if we're small in number? We're big in love and sunshine!

Well, onto the fics!

* * *

><p>Momotarou Mikoshiba understands SouRin and its charm.<p>

They're childhood friends, best friends, war buddies—and yay!—more connected to each other than they are with their mothers. He respects that connection. He will go as far as to protect that connection. But waking up next to SouRin, Momo is not quite sure how to go about with this.

Waking up next to the boyfriend—his hand resting on your hip, his breath against your hair, his heartbeat a steady rhythm under your fingertips—is nice and sends warm and fuzzy feelings from his chest all the way to the tips of his toes.

But leaning over and feeling up the boyfriend's best friends packages: not as spectacular as he had previously imagined, especially if the boyfriend is sleeping there in between.

Just to be clear, Momo has nothing against his beloved Rin-senpai.

Rin-senpai is—to quote his Nitori-senpai—so perfect. He's the typical awesome jock: great at sports, spectacular in school, gifted with a body chiseled like a western Adonis and a face carved by angels. His major should have been his jagged teeth, but boy, dude has an incredible smile that can light up a continent worth of black out.

Rin Matsuoka is the perfect third wheel of the SouMomo relationship: strong, young, unrestrained, dangerous but essential in keeping the bond healthy and worth-it.

Now if Momo can only figure out the proper phrasing for that statement.

He is not blessed with the opportunity to dwell into his latest predicament, however, as an alarm clock blares good morning to the tune of Aiichirou Nitori's recorded voice.

"_Senpai! Rise and shine! It's morning! Senpai! Rise and shine! It's morning! Senpai! Rise and shine! It's morning!"_

Momo angles his body and follows to where the familiar voice is coming from. He finds the alarm, dubiously shaped like a dumbbell, on the corner beside Rin's desk, blinking in blue LED lights. Arguably, his Nitori-senpai's voice is the most effective tone to wake up to in the morning, but the repetitive high-pitched alarm is starting to ring inside his ears in a bothersome way. He flips and grabs for it, turning over on all sides, trying to find the off button.

"You have to lift it 30 times before you can shut it up," Rin yawns the entirety of his statement, taking the aggravating alarm so he can start flexing his arms, opting to rest on his bunk as he does so. With the heel of his foot, he attempts the rouse the last occupant from sleep. "Oi, get up, you lazy bum. We still have morning run to do."

Momo recalls morning run is a SouRin thing, amongst many things: passion for competitive swimming, interest in extreme sports, videogames, telepathy. Not to mention that knee-to-the-calf nudge thingy. Apparently, waking the other up in the morning is a SouRin thing too.

Pity.

Oh well, it is probably time to get back to his room now.

Sousuke rises slowly and stretches, his joints giving a satisfying click as he pulls them up over his head. His droopy eyes, still hazy with sleep, blinks, focuses and stares.

Momo isn't sure what Sousuke sees exactly, but whatever it is, it brought a peculiar smile upon his sleepy face—one that stretches to reach the twinkle in his eyes, unguarded and carefree, teasing the corners of his cheeks to showcase their lines and dimples.

Momo returns the sentiment with a grin. "Hi."

"Five more minutes," Sousuke says to no one in particular, before he tangles Momo back into his arms, draping the over their heads like a soft cocoon, blocking the intruding sunlight and roommate from sight.

Momo can hear a chuckle from overhead. "Five minutes then," Rin replies and pads out of the room, the door swinging close as he exits.

That is Sousuke's cue to close their distance and kiss him. Momo reserves the right to be shocked at first. He never pegged Sousuke to be the one who initiates such things, but after a moment's relief passes through him, he allows himself to sink against Sousuke, reaching up to entangle his fingers against the messy locks, pressing closer.

Momo really, _really _likes the way Sousuke kisses him but this so far goes down to the books of his favorites—slow and electric, coaxing his senses to riveting awareness, bubbles of delight brewing in his chest for more, deeper, closer.

He sighs softly and melts, thinking, revering. They should wake up like this more often, wrapped in each other's arms, necking; distance chased away by peach colored skies and light streams; the quiet hum of nature to their background, singing a wordless hush of the great day ahead.

They pull apart by inches to breathe, to think, to grin like the thoroughly besotted idiots they are.

"Good morning," Momo says it again in wonder, catching his breath—this time he feels he really means it; and places a tender kiss on Sousuke's forehead.

"Good morning," Sousuke whispers, places feather-light kisses on wherever he can reach: the bridge of his nose, the space between his eyebrows, the backs of his ears, his eyelids, the corners of his mouth.

"I need to go back to my room now," He makes sure to sound as every bit of disappointed as he can, leaning forward to meet their lips once more.

"Then go." A kiss.

"Okay." Then another.

That last kiss has them sighing, hesitation breathing into the quiet comfort of their embrace for the imminent separation. It _is_ broad daylight and they both need to prepare for the day ahead.

Finally, Sousuke summons enough decency to pull away, leans against the bottom bunk of the bed and heaves, looking, _staring_atthedelicious picture Momo makes: all rumpled and pink, sleep-tousled locks strewn in messy directions like a rough halo, the twinkle in his eyes, and the relaxed angle of his body; gives up the pretense and bends down for just one more time.

Momo doesn't bother stopping him at all, winding his arms around Sousuke's neck, pulling them deeper against the bed sheets. To his surprise—and utter delight—Sousuke snakes his arms around his back and braces, tugging them both to sitting position against the bottom bunk. This position grants Momo much leverage to take control and pin him.

Not that Sousuke minds, no. Not in the way he tightens his grip around Momo's waist, holding him securely.

"You two are still at it?" Rin announces his return with feigned annoyance and mocking disdain, shaking his head as he rummages inside his closed, taking his every bit of previous time—a silent vow to make their experience as uncomfortable as they are making him.

Momo abruptly breaks away, almost lightheaded, shooting his captain an apologetic look just because Rin is begging for it, before pressing his lips against Sousuke for one last time. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Breakfast." Sousuke seems smitten by the word.

Springing to his feet, Momo bounces back to his room, the thoughts of a good meal and great company adding an extra spring with every step.

(Ah, it's great to be young and in love.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: **In a good mood

**A/N: **One of the perks of shipping SouMomo is that you get to abuse his chirpier-than-fluttering-birds demeanor care of the little ball of sunshiny delight to your heart's content. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sousuke is utterly, genuinely convinced that there was something wrong with his face.<p>

It's intact. The set of his eyes, brows and eyelids are complete, ears are in place, nose still a protruding bridge at the center of his face, jaws and facial structures undented and prominent as ever. But he can feel that something is wide of the mark.

His teammates must have caught on with whatever is going on with him: a few wear frowns, eyeballs almost popping out of their sockets as they followed his trail to the changing rooms; some have their eyebrows shoot so high, it touched their hairlines; others with the tiniest smirks on their faces coupled by a curt nod—knowing, teasing—what they know and will tease about, he has zero idea.

This morning has been uneventful. He had stick to his daily routine of waking up, eating a hearty meal for breakfast, a few meter run around the campus for warm-up, then back to the dorms to fish his school and club thingamajigs, where he will then make a trip to the pool for morning practice.

The only out-of-the-ordinary encounter he had experience on the way is Momo trailblazing back to the direction of his room, wailing for his swim trunks and his attendance at the top of his lungs. Sousuke obligingly stays the opposing lane to avoid being trampled over by the rendering thunderbolt.

To his surprise, Momo slides to his side of the hallway to block, rises on tiptoes and places a chaste kiss on his unsuspecting lips until he summons enough courage to grab Sousuke by the shoulders and press closer. They are getting used to this little routine, wherein Sousuke obliges, bending his neck so that their noses bumped, their foreheads touched.

What he probably won't get used to is the silly expression Momo wears after: his eyes glazed with an unfamiliar sheen of tenderness, his expression relaxed, and on his lips the goofiest smile Sousuke has ever seen; and the bubbling glee rising from his chest knowing that he is exactly the reason for that silly expression.

A giggle disrupts him from his daily musings, and Sousuke turns to give the perpetrator a probing.

Aiichirou slides him a shy glance, squirming on his feet, unsure if he should tell his senpai what the commotion is all about. Finally, with a nervous chuckle, Aiichirou points out the obvious, "You're smiling, senpai."

_Oh_

Sousuke takes a moment to touch his lips, the contours of which skimmed upward in favor of a smile. He massages his face, stretching his cheeks and forehead to smooth the lines where the creases formed and his dimples dipped.

After a few ministrations, confident that he had somehow returned his expression to its usual pocker-face state, he dares to ask, "Is it gone?"

Aiichirou shakes his head, biting his lips, and hands him a pocket mirror so Sousuke can see the image of Momo's silly expression reflected over his own entire face.


End file.
